The Lightning Tango
by Secret Starr
Summary: Zuko wants answers after helping Azula defeat Ba Sing Se...and he knows who to get them from and how...which will take good use of words and some dance skills.


First fanfic here, wow.

I don't own Avatar or anything else for that matter...sorry to break it to you.

_**THE LIGHTNING TANGO**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The victory of claiming the last remaining Earth Kingdom of Ba Sing Se meant holding an extravagant ball for other Fire Nation nobles to attend to. Each had shown up in various shades of red...though Ty Lee's appeared to be more pink.

In fact, the only two who went in red were Azula and himself.

Zuko now looked at the gold apparel he was wearing. Red stitching peaked through the seams and made him uncomfortably stick out.

He stared at the floor as if it where an interesting scroll. The dim stone hadn't changed the entire hour he had glued his eyes to it, but whenever he looked up he saw people looking strangely at him, dancing, and laughing...happy people.

The stone was better to look at.

Zuko knew that even though Azula had declared to everyone that he was found loyal to the fire Nation and was to be treaded accordingly...it wouldn't change much. He had been known as a traitor for too long to be taken back so quickly. Each had the same question in mind: If he was really loyal. He questioned it himself.

Bringing his eyes up to the scenery, Azula hadn't moved from her high seat above the rest of the crowed, though Ty Lee was now talking to her. Everyone was clapping to the end of another song as the introduction to a new one started.

Zuko had passed up the burning mamba, fireball ballad, and the flame waltz...but this one he knew...and knew well.

The introduction was still playing, giving him and everyone else time to find a partner to dance with: He had already found his.

She was walking towards Azula, but he was fast to cut her off and stood there, blocking her way. He slightly bent his waist and head forward as she barely seemed to bend her knees as the music started up and everyone stopped their left foot the ground at the same time.

The lightning tango had begun.

He took a step closer as she did the same. Her hand on his shoulder, his on her waist as their spare hands were wrapped with the others.

"Mai."

"Prince Zuko."

He was stepping forward, to the side, up and back as she followed right on step.

"You've seemed to change."

"So have you."

Zuko knew he would have to be the leader of the conversation...which meant he might get his questions answered...though he would need to get Mai out of her shortest-answer-possible stage.

"Why did you join Azula?"

"I was bored."

_'Typical...'_

"If you were helping Azula on hunting me down, than why is she wanting to make an alliance with me now?"

He had to wait for her answer as the dance required him to spin her out, and than back in.

"You are more powerful than you think, prince Zuko."

"And Azula loves power..." He said more to himself than to her, knowing not to expect an answer.

"As do you."

_'Than again...'_

"Yes." He said, pulling her a few inches closer. "I do enjoy power"

Turning so Mai dipped herself until her mid back rested on Zuko's bent knee, he brought her back up and they started to slide to the left. Zuko's eyes slanted to a slight glare paring with the one on Mai's face.

"But don't we all?" He finished.

"Some more than others." She snapped back.

Zuko couldn't tell who was leading the dance now. Was it him, or Mai?

"What's Azula's next plan? What is she going to do next?" He asked fiery.

"Whatever she wants."

He flung her out and back in, pulling her another inch closer.

"Which means you don't know."

"You know less."

She was starting to get on his nerves now, when an idea came to his mind.

"Who dose she like more: You or Ty Lee?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Ty Lee taught her tumbling, what did you teach her?"

"Nothing."

"Do you think you could beat her?" He asked.

"Princess Azula is very powerful." She responded.

"You said I was powerful too." Their noses were only an inch apart after both spun to the right. "Do you think you could beat me?"

She let a few seconds pass.

"I wouldn't like to try."

He felt a smirk come upon his face.

_'fair enough.'_

"All of this leads back to power, doesn't it?" He commented.

"I guess it does."

"One last question than." He lead her into the last spin of the Tango. "Power: Who's has it, who wants it, and who follows it?"

It was now the ending pose of the dance. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders, her elbow rested on one and her hand on the other. He had his entire arm wrapped around her small waist and their fingers had laced in and out of the others.

"Everyone at the same time with the ownership of all of them."

Her lips seemed to have brushed his...or was it just the wind that she seemed to float with as she walked away from the dance floor?

Zuko himself was now walking back to his well known wall spot.

The stone must have been missing his gaze.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of my first fanfic...aww...the joyness! Comment on the good, the bad, and the "meh" of it all. **


End file.
